phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Oil on Candace
|image= |season=1 |production=126B |broadcast=41 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Antoine Guilbaud Aliki Theofilopoulis |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=October 17, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas and Ferb help their friend Django impress his artist father by painting the unpainted desert. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to impress his old evil science teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher family is in a friends dad's museum of every-day objects and Perry is on his day off only to be interrupted by MM to say that Heinz's Mentor is coming for a visit and must keep an eye on them which Perry is shown to Dr. Gevaarlijk only to be a normal platypus. Phineas and Ferb help Django with giving his dad a present he drawn, only to saw it's to small compared to what his dad makes. Dr. Gevaarlijk says Heinz is a failure because he wanted to blow up the moon only to explode a dam to rid of moon songs, but when the dam blew up Dr. Gevaarlijk said she liked a good toe-tapping dam song. She leaves and Heinz asks Perry if he's evil and Perry gives him a warming smile. Then Doofenshmirtz says "Thank you Perry the Platypus. Thank you" Phineas and Ferb's drawing in the unpainted desert was washed away by the dam, to Candace's dismay. Songs "I Must Impress My Professor" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *None. Ferb's Line *Beppo is putting his son's painting up on the refrigerator he made for his art exhibit. *Phineas: "Wow! There's no higher place of honor than the fridge." *Ferb: "Especially the giant fridge." Whatcha doin'? *(None) Perry's entrance to his lair *None. - With the family out of the house, Perry is watching "his stories" on the TV in the living room, until Major Monogram interrupts him with news that Doofenshmirtz's old professor is in town and together they are bad news. Perry puts on his secret agent hat and walks away. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! End Credits The last verse of I Must Impress My Professor. Memorable Quotes *'Dr. Gevaarlijk': "Oh Heinz, evil doesn't always have to be on a big scale, you can spread evil in the little things you do every day." *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': (tearing up) "You're right..." *'Dr. Gevaarlijk': "But, sadly you can't even do that right! You're a total failure!" *'Dr. Gevaarlijk': "Heinz, this is sad." *'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': I think I got a shot there. *'Dr.Doofenshmirtz': Hmm, it's just a normal platypus! I could have sworn it was him! *'Dr.Doofenshmirtz': Look, he's about to do something watch! Background Information *"Oil on Candace" aired on October 17, 2008, as a part of Disney Channel's Wiz-Tober. *The character of Django Brown is named after Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's son. Likewise, Django's father has a similar appearance to the show creator. *The giant baby head from "One Good Scare Ought To Do It!" reappears, this time attached to a body. *This episode is Beppo Brown's first appearance. *The helicopters with paint rollers are similar to the ones used during the "Painting a continent" line during the Title Sequence. *Despite her name being in the title, Candace appears very little in this episode. *This episode may have aired in Latin America under the title of "Giant Art". (Source: a message on TV.com's P&F forums) *Many of Dr. Doofenshmirtz evil creations reappear like the Deflatinator ray and the Drillinator, which he might had retrieved it from that time when Perry the Platypus crashed it to the Old Reliable Geyser. Allusions *Title: The title alludes to the description of an oil painting, "oil on canvas." Gallery Image:PaFsSignatures.jpg|Django, Phineas and Ferb's signatures. First Appearances * Beppo Brown Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Joel Grey as Beppo Brown * Jennfier Grey as Dr. Gevaarlijk * Alec Holden as Django Brown